La vie est un long fleuve tranquille
by S.Hurricane
Summary: Je savais que la vie était dure, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi compliquée, aussi dramatique. Il a pourtant suffi d'une rencontre pour que ma vie prenne un virage à 180 . Romance POV Derek [ image /pin/289426713524245325/ ]


Je n'ai pas oublié WTML (mensonge) Ok j'ai oublié WTML mais c'est la faute de Game of Thrones et de ma boulimie de lecture. Quoiqu'il en soit ce petit OS m'empêche de dormir depuis des jours, et je me disais, non Inès non, focus sur WTML, ne pars pas dans tous les sens. Battue par KO par ma propre petite imagination. J'ai craqué, ma conscience n'a été d'aucune utilité. Promis juré craché, je me remets à l'écriture de WTML; dès la fin de la semaine, au plus tard en début de la semaine prochaine, je vous publie la suite qui est déjà partiellement écrite. Enorme bisou.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, cet univers a pour propriétaire Jeff Davis. Spoil saison 1 et 2. Aucune mention de la saison 3.

Note: Ce texte est dédié à ma Bêta, **Nath,** je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Je l'ai écrit en écouter Inception, je t'avais dit que la BO de ce film me retournait le cerveau. Avec toute mon amitié. (_N/I Heureux hasard, je suis en train d'écouter également Inception :D et Merci à toi _)

* * *

_**"La vie est un long fleuve tranquille"**_

J'ai toujours su que cette phrase était un leurre, une arnaque, qu'elle était fausse. Mes parents me l'avaient dit. Juste avant de mourir... Par ma faute. Je savais que la vie était dure, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi compliquée, aussi dramatique. Autant d'épreuves morales que physiques. C'était dur de se lever jour après jour, sans savoir si cela en valait la peine.

Quand ma famille est morte, j'étais tellement en colère, il y avait tellement de haine en moi, et de douleur aussi, que je ne savais extérioriser. Ma sœur Laura a essayé de m'aider... Mais comment aurait-telle pu alors qu'elle-même tentait de se reconstruire? Je pense que, de toute manière, j'avais _besoin _d'être seul pour de nouveau être moi-même, ou du moins aller par moi-même vers la personne qui... comment dire, j'avais besoin d'avoir le choix. Et je l'ai choisi, lui.

Quand ma sœur est morte, j'ai cru être maudit, j'ai pensé que le monde entier m'en voulait. Quand j'ai appris que mon oncle était l'auteur de ce crime, j'ai réellement pensé me transformer en loup et ne jamais reprendre ma forme humaine... Après tout, les loups souffrent moins que les humains. Mais j'ai eu envie de venger ma sœur, j'ai souhaité lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas abattre aussi facilement. Puis il y avait Lui et son aide aussi improbable qu'utile.

Quand j'ai tué mon oncle, j'ai été envahi par une onde énorme de puissance, j'ai été submergé par une onde de remords. Je suis devenu un Alpha... Alpha à la place d'un Alpha. Je n'ai jamais été un leader, mais je n'ai jamais été un suiveur non plus. J'ai toujours été le second. Je ne savais pas comment agir, ou quoi faire, d'où la troisième épreuve de ma vie. Heureusement qu'encore une fois, il était là pour m'aider.

Quand je suis devenu l'Alpha, j'ai mordu la mauvaise personne, j'ai mordu un ado encore plus torturé que je ne l'étais moi-même... Jackson. Erreur fatale de débutant. Mais il voulait tellement la morsure que je la lui ai donnée. J'ai cependant fait l'erreur de ne pas le suivre, le guider, l'aider. Je l'ai juste mordu, puis "lâché" dans la nature alors que, lorsque j'ai mordu Isaac, Boyd et Erica; respectivement enfant battu, adolescent solitaire et jeune femme épileptique; j'ai été là pour eux. Je les ai formés, guidés, aidés, entraînés, j'ai été une sorte de grand frère pour eux. Je les avais choisis. Alors que j'ai simplement abandonné Jackson, lui qui pensait déjà avoir été abandonné par ses parents biologiques, lui qui pensait qu'il ne comptait pas pour ses parents adoptifs... Je lui ai donné une raison de plus de se transformer en Kanima, une abomination. Lorsque j'ai voulu le tuer, IL a voulu le sauver. IL a su me faire changer d'avis, IL m'a aidé à le retransformer en loup garou.

Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais imprégné de LUI, IL était dans mes bras. Je LUI ai appartenu avant qu'il ne m'appartienne. IL n'a jamais caché les sentiments qu'IL avait pour moi, mais IL ne me les avait pas non plus clairement dits. Pourtant, il m'a piégé. Il a emprisonné mon coeur avec son corps, m'a rendu dépendant de sa personne, de la courbure de ses hanches, des mouvements lascifs de ses hanches contre les miennes. Il m'a empoisonné d'amour. Chaque jour, je meurs un peu plus sous ses tendres baisers, devant l'intensité de son regard. Sa personnalité est ma prison, elle m'empêche de m'évader car, même si je pourrais tuer pour son corps, je pourrais mourir pour LUI tout simplement. Pour ses sarcasmes qui me nourrissent jour après jour, et ses mots doux qui me font perdre la tête.

Quand il m'a dit _je t'aime_ pour la première fois, j'ai eu envie de lui, plus fort que jamais, j'ai eu besoin de lui montrer à quel point cela était réciproque, car j'étais incapable de le lui dire. Alors je lui ai fait l'Amour avec un grand A. J'y ai mis toute ma tendresse, ma douceur, ma passion, mon amour. Et pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être heureux, d'être à ma place, d'être complet. Moi en LUI, LUI autour de moi m'encerclant de ses jambes et de ses mains. Dieu comme Il me donne envie de vivre jour après jour.

Quand je lui ai dit _je t'aime_ pour la première fois, j'ai senti que j'avais fait le bon choix, j'ai senti que je serai à LUI pour le reste de ma vie, et qu'Il serait à moi pour l'éternité. Et pour la première fois en un an de relation, il a pris mon corps avec ivresse, se saoulant de mes mots doux, de mes mots crus. Pour la première, il était en moi et moi autour de lui. Et j'ai aimé, j'ai aimé sentir que je lui appartenais. Lui en moi. Moi sur lui. Moi en lui. Lui sur moi. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, nos hanches soudées, nos deux corps entremêlés ne formant qu'une seule et unique entité. Mon âme sœur, la meilleure partie de moi. Mon amour, mon humain. MIEN. MINE.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que, même si la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille mais un chemin sinueux semé d'embûches, je sais qu'IL vaut la peine de se lever jour après jour et de s'endormir soir après soir dans ses bras. Même si je connais la petite mort dans ses bras, c'est sous son regard que je renais tel un phénix. Aujourd'hui, je me marie avec LUI. Je ne serai plus jamais seul pour subir les épreuves de la vie, on sera deux et on sera forts. Moi et LUI. Derek et Stiles.

_Âme sœur et Compagnons._

* * *

Voila voila! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce texte et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!

A très bientôt pour la suite de WTML.

Papouille


End file.
